galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Genievres Hatchet
is the regent of the Hatchet, the capital planet of the Arms Alliance. He is member of the Three Marquis and previously Natsume's caretaker Appearance Genievres is a tall, lanky man with light blue hair that reaches past his back and is adorned with a black ribbon. He wears a red outfit with black and silver trims and an accompanying blue and gray sash that covers his left half of the body while the right exposes the rest of his outfit. He is most often seen with his fan and with his eyes closed but opens them when he becomes serious or surprised. History Early History Before Genievres entered the Three Marquis, he was a nobleman who was apparently close to the Duke of Izayoi's family and was given the duty to watch over the duke's eldest daughter, Natsume. With Natsume being groomed to be the eventual successor, she was left without any friends or acquaintances that she could interact with. Coupled with that, she tired of the treatment she got from being the princess and wished for regular, unbiased interaction. Genievres would become her only "friend", comforting her when she was sad and playing with her on many occasions and Natsume fondly remembers her time spent with him. However, Genievres' dialogue suggested that, similar to Natsume who didn't want to be strictly remain a princess, he himself did not want to remain her caretaker forever and sought more from his career and privilege. While the Arms Alliance had the art of "magic" strictly in legends, Genievres was apparently well versed in ancient spellcrafts which he kept in secret. At some point in time, Genievres entered the ranks of the Three Marquis, joining Calvados from Cudgel and Benedictine from Pike. Soon, they were contacted by the emissary of the Will, Parfait who offered highly advanced technology. He stated that he would grant them Will's technology if they were able to "prove" themselves worthy of the Will's blessings. Accepting the challenge, the Three Marquis secretly separated themselves from the Duke's loyalty and moved against the Seldar Alliance of their own accord. Mugen Kairo no Kagi While not properly introduced until Chapter 6, Genievres along with his fellow Marquis revel in their exceedingly simple victory against the Seldar Alliance and soon received further instructions to combat the Luxiole to earn their reward. With Calvados' defeat on Azeat as well as Benedictine's on Pico, Genievres letter of challenge had Natsume present on the Luxiole's Bridge to reason with him. Genievres was previously mentioned by Natsume when she was captured by the Luxiole and now she tried to serve as a voice of reason in end the conflict between the Arms Alliance and the Seldar Alliance. Genievres' transmission arrives on the Luxiole and Natsume is overjoyed to see her friend again and reasoned with him to stop the pointless conflict. While she expected a happy response on his end, Genievres reveals his true intentions to leave her behind. He wished to have Natsume's presence onboard the Luxiole as a "political captive" to be used as an excuse for the Three Marquis to wreck havoc across NEUE and insults her on how she thought she had any authority in the Arms Alliance and over himself, calling her an "idiotic brat". Genievres declares his battlegrounds on Magiic where he was previously able to subdue the planet's entire fleet single-handedly. Before confronting Genievres's fleet, Roselle, Tequila, and Kazuya were sent to investigate the area as Tequila found it suspicious at how her acquaintances on Magiic were defeated so easily. Further investigation shows that Genievres had used his own brand of magic to create an enormous seal that inhibited all other forms of magic, effectively eliminating Magiic itself as a threat as long as the seal persisted. By miraculous chance, it was Kahlua who dispels the seal, allowing for Genievres' flagship and relatively small fleet to be confronted head on, as he had counted on his seal's continued usage. Caraway would later explain that the seal Genievres utilized was something used in old days during the war between Seldar and Magiic. Along with his fellow Marquis, the trio made their final challenge to the Luxiole to meet them at Seldar. Whereas previous challenges required an immediate response, Genievres allowed for the Luxiole to resupply and bring reinforcements as they saw fit. Assisted by the Magiic fleet, the Three Marquis made straight for the Luxiole but were defeated once again. Genievres snaps and aimed their spacestation's planet-cracking weapons on Seldar. His bloodthirsty determination scares his two compatriots but when he mentions that their attack on Seldar will demoralize the Rune Angel Wing, the two follow through with his plan. Their main, magic-based cannon however is completely negated by Lily's anti-magic blade and when the combined ship's shields are destroyed, they are forced to disengage. Still not wanting to admit defeat, Genievres prepares to take as many lives as he can with him but the Elsior arrives to delay them. Before any other action could occur, the Three Marquis's flagships are pulled into a Infinite Corridor. When the Luxiole entered the Infinite Corridor and completed their first "test", Genievres contacted the Luxiole to inform them that he and his fellow Marquis have been robbed of their bodies and their consciousness merged with their ships to fight them for the last time. Whereas the Luxiole would be granted audience with Parfait in their victory, the Three Marquis' bodies would be given back to them and be allowed to return home should they be victorious. Coco's offer of amnesty is made useless with the current circumstances and Genievres jubilantly tells them to fight with their all, as they all are trying to get home safe. When the Rune Angel Wing defeat them for the last time, Genievres sends one last message to warn the Luxiole's crew to refuse whatever Parfait planned to offer them. Genievres says one last goodbye to Natsume before his ship is disintegrated by the Astral Parfait. Personality Genievres is assumed to the youngest of the Three Marquis but also acted as their de-facto leader. He along with Benedictine form the voice of reason for the hasty Calvados who suggested in numerous occasions that they should simply act with brute force and without relent. While Calvados favored head-on tactics and Benedictine's caution ended with too many ships on the defensive, Genievres favored a calculated aggression and other ways than combat to achieve victory. In his case, he was able to subdue the entirety of Magiic's fleet with his inhibition spell. While appearing jovial with a constant, fox-like smile he puts on, Genievres shows a rather bloodthirsty attitude when it comes to the planet of Seldar. As the Arms Alliance denizens were once part of Seldar centuries ago, he had harbored an immense prejudice against the empire that exiled them into the far reaches of their system and sincerely wished for retribution. In front of his peers, Genievres speaks with a light-hearted tone and refers to his fellow Marquis by a first name basis while they refer to him with honorifics. As with the Three Marquis, while they refer to each other with a degree of respect in their conversations, they all wish to prove themselves as superior in their test by Parfait so that they could earn their prize. While he outright stated that he had never cared for Natsume and that he had forgotten the times he spent with her, Genievres seems to have honestly cared for her. He began to question his motives and found relief in seeing her face and hearing her voice. While he may have taunted and lied to her, he still felt joy in conversing with her and may have given in to admit that he regretted his actions. Trivia *Genievres's name comes from a Louis Latour chardonnay of the same name. * Genievres enjoys using gratuitous English such as "Good luck", "Game over", and "Nonsense". Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters